The Natives
by lexxiifavors3
Summary: My stupid parents thought that my grandma Lilly needed help , so they offered to live with her, So yup we're moving from small town Forks WA, to freaken HAWAII! WTF. See what happen when two sisters meet the so called "friendly" ppl of Hawaii. Review plz
1. The beginning of Goodbyes

"The begininng of goodbyes"

**BPOV**

I held on tighter, clinging with no intention of letting go anytime soon. My arms locked around his neck like always, as i buried my red face that was filled with unshead tears into his chest. I was trying to stay like this as long as i could before they actually called my flight. My stupid parents thought that my grandma Lilly needed help since her husband had recently past away, so they offered to live with her, and she agreed. So yup we're moving from small town Forks WA, to freaken HAWAII?!!! Maui Hawaii to be exact. Ok i know, i know,...every girls dream to move to a tropical island where they're hot surfers and yummy drink and things but not me.

I wanna stay here, with him. Ugh! So here i was standing in the airport with my boyfriend Royce holding me. My parents were over by the front desk, and my sister Nessie had Lion her cat on her lap as she watched our painful goodbye. "Oh give it a rest already!" She said putting Lion into the carrying cage. "Shut..up..Nessie." i said through my teeth not even bothering to move my head from Royce's chest.

"Babe, relax." He breathed with a low chuckle behind my ear. Then Nessie blurted out again, "Its not like we're moving to the moon. Hawaii is still considered the U.S so you can still call each other!" I was almost ready to take her head off, like in a fake horror Royce kissed my ear, and the spot behind it, and began to trail his lips on my neck. God i hated when he did that, it caught me off guard and i was off track; it reminded me of last night when i was at his house. He ordered hawaiian pizza from Papa Johns in my honor, he said. Yeah right.

More like a joke that i didn't find funny, but after we ate we stayed up all night thinking of ways on how we should go about visting each other. Ispent the night there since my parents and i made a deal that he gets me to the airport two hours before my flight leaves. "AHEM!" My dad clearedhis throat very loud next to us causing Roy to stop. He wasn't a big fan. My mother saw my slient cry for help in my expression and grabbed my dad's by the arm.

"Phil, leave them alone." She gave us a wink and pulled Nessie along with her. "Meet you at our seats Belly." Ugh again, i hatedwhen she called me that. "Last call for flight 81 heading for Maui Hawaii. Last call flight will departure in less than six minutes ." The loud speakermade it offical for me, i was going to Hawaii. I looked up to see a wonderful face. Royce's crystal blue eyes that always had such depth to themwhich i'd always get lost in, and his pink lips pouting out like a puppy; I giggled. It was cute. I kissed him once more for two whole minutes then i turned to see all of my belongings were already being loaded on the bottom deck.

"Dont worry, like the little brat said, we can still call. And oh dont forget i'm coming over with the girls in just two week so hang in there ok?" I just pulled him into a huge hug. "Hey...I Love you my Is-a-Belly." Crap that did it, here comes the water works. "Oh Babe dont cry, its gonna work out." he promised as he kissed each tear that fell. "I love you too." I said then watched him half grinned. With more reluctance it took to get me here, he kissed my forehead then slowly turned without looking back. I watched as his short blonde curls bounced away. I pulled my shades from my head and over my eyes to cover up the tears, as i walked to get on board.

**NPOV**

I was standing outside where you park cars before you go to the into the airport, smoking a Newport."I know right?! How cool huh?" I was talkingon my cell to my two bestfriends, Nikki, and Vikki,(Nicole and Victoria) who were identical twins. You can now tell them apart since Vikki hadrecently dyed her hair fire red. Ooo-La-La. Both of them natural blondes like their stupid older brother Royce who happens to be my sister'sboyfriend, or maybe boytoy. Maybe its just the sex, because i can't see what she can see in the self obsorb dumbass. I hated him, but my dadhated him more. SCORE! I think it was after the football game and he got really drunk and Bella stuck out to go get him because he was toowasted to drive on his own.

But then Mom told dad to give him another chance. Whatever. I could still here the excitement in the twins voice when they told me how cool it was going to be to live in Hawaii. I agreed and sucked on my last cigarette as it was dieing down. I threw away the butt and sprayed my self with some cheap perfume i got from the doller store. I couldn't go inside with that scent on me. Mom and Dad would kill me. I mean i'm only freaken 16 for crying out loud. I think the only one who knew i smoked was Bella, she seen me a cupple of times but she keeps her mouth shut, because i know alot of dirt on her, and Royce.

Damn the stupid shit they do. I walked in and took the esculator to the 3rd floor to which i sat down and saw my mom holding Lion. "Uh gotta go guys call you later bye." Click. I walked over to see mom holding Lion. She smiled and handed him to me. My mother and i always had a great relationship, well till i got older and did things behind her back, but i only blame Bella. She does tons of things mom and dad dont know about. But i wasn't going to be like her, have a stupid boy influnce and inpact my life. I took Lion into my hands and kissed his wet nose. He was so small. I love him, he's the only man i need in my life. I laughed as the thought came to me and my mother went to the front desk with dad. I put Lion in his cage for carry on's and looked over to see Bella and Jerk wad making out. Ew.

I told them it wasn't the end of the world. Mom pulled me and dad along as she gave Bella a moment alone with the ass. Once we were on the plane dad explain we had middle class seats because first class was full. Full my ass, it was only four people in there. I settled down a row in back of my parents. Soon Bella came in looking pale white. She sat down next to .Her sunglasses were on, she slowly took them off. I cringed and jumped away from her a little. She looked like something from Dracula or maybe the monster himself. She was pale, as if the jerk drained all her life from her.

Her eyes had dark bags under them and the once muddy brown eyes that she inherrited from dad was red. "Damn B you look like--" I stopped once i saw her turning her head to me slowly like the exorcist "I swear i will muder you first before i sit here and listen to your stupid comments." And then she got up and sat across from me on the next alise. She to sniffle and allowed the last tears to flow as he closed her eyes. I smiled and put my ipod nano on blast once it was in my ears. Since Bell-dork, moved i put my legs on the empty seat to strech and my hands behind my head. "Ah, Sexy, Sunny, Hawaii, here i come."


	2. Settling with Nanna

ch 2

"Setteling with Grandma"

**BPOV**

Six hours of pure hell! After my slient crying for the first 3 hours i went to sleep. When i woke up they were playing '50 first dates.' It was at theend. Crap, i loved that movie. I sat up and notice i was hungry. I hadn't ate anything since this morning when Royce offered a qiuck breakfast atthe diner. I had a muffin. I looked over to see Nessie on her stupid side listening to music. Was that even allowed? Don't they tell you turn off allelectronicdevices? Whatever, i heard my parents in front of her babbaling about Adam Sandler's acting skills. Dad is not a fan. I sighed as mytummy rumbled again. And then right on que the attendent came around with the food cart. "Yes what can i intrest you in? It's lunch." She hadsome pretty good looking sandwhiches. They were all wrapped in clear plastic. I asked for ham and she gave me it along with a pepsi can. Sheleft with a smile. I wonder if thats in there job description. Even though your having a bad day and know your mad, you always give with a smile.

I nibbled on my sandwhich one side. Piece by piece i ate thinking about Roy. I couldn't help it, but i didn't want to think about him. Only when it was normal to miss someone. Is that even right? Urr if that seems right? I looked down to see i had only eatten a quarter of the side and sighed. I fell asleep again. I woke to a light tap on the shoulder. It was the attendent again offering to throw away my left over. "We're landing in five mintunes." I sat up and pulled on my shades looking out the window to see us hovering over clear waters.

"SWEET!" Nessie said pressing herself to the glass window.

We waited till the plot told us it was safe to get up and we all walked out. "This is your captain speaking, we have now landed on the Island of Maui please remember to take all your carry on items with you. Hope you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for making Contental your fist choice. Have a great trip." We walked to where the louggaue should have been and was greeted by grandma, or when were younger we use to call Nanna.

She wasn't old looking at all, but she was short. She barely pass mom's shoulders. She had mosey brown hair like me and dadthat flowed down to her lower back . Her almond shaped eyes was honey brown and set nice aganist her tan complextion. She rushed passed myparents and straight for us. First Nessie. You can tell they was extreamly happy to see each other. "NANNA!" Nessie said with open arms andhugged her tight as she gave her non stop kisses. Then it was my turn. I held her in a nice warm embrace."Hey Nanna." I said in a normal lazytone. I missed her, but my mind wasn't really focus on being here. My Parents came forward to claim their love from her. We were told that the bags were already in the limo. "Limo?" i blurted what the hell? A long black limo was out side. Nessie ran to it, then we all got in, grandma rode up front. A man dressed in black handed Nessie Lion in his cage. Ok i was told we were going to live in Hawaii now, not that we are going to live through the fast lane. I looked around the fancy Limo.

"It from grandpa's life insurence and he left a will." My father explained to us. "If this is just the car ride i wonder how the house is going to look." Said Ness with a smirk. Yeah i do wonder what the house would look like.

**NPOV pt1**

Wow i mean WOW! My eyes nearly came out of its socket when we pulled in. I went to go get my bags to rush in but,..there was some guy

holding all my belongins and calling me "Madam, which room would you like these in?" WOW again. I didn't even get to see inside yet. I never been to Nanna's place, she had always came up to us when it came to visting. At first glance the house was about three floor im guessing and was painted light blue. It had a nice flower bed on each side of the main doubble doors. Everything looked new but she must had this for some time now. Mom and dad smiled as they walked in with out us. "Um grandma where do i put my stuff?" She smiled. "Where ever you want, go ahead pick a room."

"What? do i have to share with dorkwad over here?" Bella glared at me and Nanna giggled and she shook her head no. I ran in andthe man follwed i ran up the marble stairecase, follwed by Bella. I took this nice room on the west wing of the house. (watching too mucheducational tv) It was just perfect, it wasn't a huge room but it was big, and it had a bathroom. The man put down my stuff and Lion's cage. Bellacame in and for the first time since mom and dad told her we were leaving she was actually smilling. I took Lion out and held him to me. "You likeour new place dont you? Yes baby this is our new spot." I laughed then the man left.

"Um i checked out the room right across, im taking it." Bella told me. I shrugged.

"I don't care, i gave up on the whole sister bonding thing after you met your jerk." She turned red.

"Look i'm just telling you so that you dont go near it." Whatever. i rolled my eyes and sat on the bed which had light capnopy curtains. Lion wiggled his way out of my arms to claw the white sheets. Seems like he's going to like it here. I still felt Bella in the room.

"What?!" Just then Nanna came in and sat next to me, pulling Bella along.

She smiled at first. "Like your new home?"

"Of course Nanna, this is just way too much to take in it's beautiful. Thank you soo much." I babbled.

"Yea Nan, Its wonderful." Bella sided. Her smiled faded.

"Everything you see is yours, please make youself comrfortable this is your home now. The food in the kitchen, the pool, and familycar,..but lets talk about you two. I can't help but feel you girls have grown distant to each other." She explained. What did that have to do with anything? We stay out of each other's way, so what? "You girls were so close when you both was younger. Don't stay mad at each other, whatever this is get over it, and become one again." She got up and left grinning again. She scared me, she was so young but sounded old and wise.

I looked at Bella and smirked. "Like thats going to happen." We both said at the same time which caused us to laugh. After an arkward moment of slience she got up and walked on pausing at the doorway.

"Erm,..I'm kinda sorry i'm a bitch to you." she said with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry I deal with your bullshit." I shot back with half a smile. She glared at me before sticking out her tongue playfully. I walked over to my window which was actually a glass screen door that had the best view. God Hawaii is beautiful. Everything about it invited me in. The island air and breeze, the scent and the beautiful tunes comeing from the beach. I could see the beach right out this life size window. It was like it was in the backyard. _My_ backyard. I looked down to see my parents being showed the grill that was right next to the pool. The Pool was nice, it was surrouned by all these wild flowers and lounge chairs. Out side was so sunny the water seem like it was hot. Lion was at my leg brushing against it. i smiled as i looked down. I had to see the rest of the house, so i rushed out towards the long hallway and was stopped by my parents at the bottom step.

"Where's your sister Ness?" Dad asked curious.

"Umm up in her room."

"Well you guys settled down very quick."

"Nanna told us to get comfortable." I argued. My dad wasn't convinced.

"We are here to help her, shes troubled and we need to care and give her company." Oh right because grandma seem like shes depress. She

has hella money. Nan didn't seem sad at all. She seem so peacefully happy it was kind of creepy. "Look i just want to let you girls know that we are here for her, and all this luxury is just a bonus. So don't over do it Ness I mean it!" I looked at him a bit fighten, while mom walked over to the kitchen to meet the cheif. Guess to stay out of this. I gave him a meaningful gazed and then waited.

"Hun are you ready? Mom is already out in the car." He called over to her, she nodded and walked toward him. "Nessie we're going into town to get some things for us and you girls okay, so just hang here with your sister, we'll be back soon okay." I nodded and plopped over to the sofa when they had gone out the door.

**NPOV pt2**

I was taking it all in. Everything, moving,(to the best island ever), living in a house i'd only seen on tv cribs, and having anything i want just by staying on Nan's good side? Wow. I closed my eyes after a moment and heard foot steps. I looked up to see Lion in Bella's arms. She was hugging him. It was very rare for Bella to hold Lion, she did it when she needed to be comforted, i suppose it's from missing her stupid boyfriend. I don't know this is just me, but why if she was moving to another state that was so far and you can't drive to it, why didn't they break up? I tried out the whole being nice thing like Nan said. "...Whats wrong." and then she broke down. Her heavy tears rolling and hitting Lion's smooth fur coat.

"I'm just going to go take a drive, we are the parentals?"

"They went into town for shopping and things, don't know when they are coming back." She eyed the set of keys that must have been to the black Mercedes-Benz that was parked out front. She let Lion roam around on the floor and took off with the keys.

"Then i'll be back too." She said heading out before i could even ask where she's going. Huh people just like to be gone around here don't they. What if mom and dad gets back before her, what do i say? i shrugged, i'm not covering for her. i could care less. I heard Lion tapping his nails on the screen door of the backyard, i rolled my eyes as i got up and opened it for him to go. Wow it got dark so qiuckly. It was already night, but before i went out there i turned for the kitchen which held alot of tropical fruit. My fav, strawberries. One, by one i enjoyed it, i never tasted this kind before, it was cold, and juicey, and sweet. Yum. I had a hand full of em' in my hand when i heard Lion hiss. He never hissed less he was being messed with. Who else was here. I rushed to the backyard, and was shock, and mad, and merorized all at the same time.

"NO! He doesn't eat red meat! dont give that to him!" i yelled smacking a piece of beef from a hambuger i believe out of this guy's hand. God damn he was hot. He was big with the muscles . It was bulking out of his white polo shirt he was wearing, along with kahki shorts. His complextion was darker than my own and Nanna. His black hair stood up. And god, his baby face was grown but with an edge. His eyebrows pulled together. He seemed confused. I couldn't really get as mad as i wanted because he was making it so hard to consintrait. "..Who the hell are you anyway?" I took the meat out of Lion's mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" He said lifting his brow.

"I happen to be Nanna's grandchild."

"Nanna? You mean Ms. Lilly?" he asked confused. His voice was husky and hot. Damn him. I took a moment to nod and he burst out in laughter. I looked at him lost. "Wow she did tell me she was going to have her family move in but she said nothing about a girl who doesn't feed her cat."

"What?" Why are guys stupid? "No Lion is a vegitarian, he doesn't eat red meat." He laughed harder, he was beginning to make me mad. "WHAT NOW?!" i demanded crossing my arms across my chest.

"You made your cat a vegitarian? What kind of sick person are you?" he asked getting all the laughs out. I had about enough of this

"Fuck you, what the hell are you doing in my house anyway."

"_Your_ house?"

"Yes." I said with my teeth clenched together. I wasn't going to back down, Nan said _mi casa es su casa_. Well not in spanish but you get the idea she gave us.

"Well i'm Jacob Black, the care taker of the backyard for _Ms Lilly's house_. I clean the pool, and water the plants, and clean the grill." He smirked, i think he felt he was getting on my bad side. Wow he's the pool boy, that means he comes every so often i suppose, ugh that means his dumbass is going to drive me crazy. I stepped up an inch away from his face.

"I'm here to stay, and i guess since you work for Nanna so are you,...for now." I smirked then went on. "I dont like you."

"Im not fond of you either princess." UGH! I threw my hands up in the air and walked 10 feet away from him. I searched my pockets for a cigarette. I lit it and sat down on a chair. Great the idiot was coming my way.

"Dont' you have work to do?"

"Arent you too young to be sucking on ash? Seriously how old are you." Who is he, my dad?

"Old enough.." I said as i took another pull. It helped me relax, i wasn't so mad, well i was working on it, but he made it hard for me to do. "Bite me."

"I rather kiss your cat's butt crack." I rolled my eyes and finshed the cigarette. I thought Royce was the biggest jerk, but this guy, he takes the cake. I blew the smoke in his face and picked Lion up who was at my feet. I turned his butt to Jacob's face.

"Well go on, do it." I said waiting. He looked at me like i had three heads.

"Your weird princess."

"The name is Nessie to you Mr. Black, and it would be a wise decison to stay out of my way durring the time your working here." I stormed away with Lion. i walked up stairs and up to my bedroom. I looked out the window to see if he was still doing his job. It looks like he was packing up. Then he turned off the garden and fountain lights and left. Whew. I hate his dumbass, how is that possible i only knew him for 10 freaken mintunes. I closed my door and got undressed. Good thing i have a bathroom in my room. I stepped into the bathroom which was so nice, it looked one of the hotel bathrooms. I took a warm shower, it was nice and made me feel better. I brushed my teeth when i got out and dressed into my shorts and a soft white tank-top. I dryed my hair and brushed it into a high messy bun. I ran over to my soft new place of sleeping which was my bed. I sat up on it and pulled out my cell phone to call the girls.


	3. Sneaking back in

"Sneaking back in"

**BPOV**

I had been on the road for what seemed like hours, but i had only left the house 15 minutes ago. I supose it's from not knowing these foreign streets. I had no idea where i was going to be heading. So why the hell am i here driving? Oh to run away from my problems. The big house, living with Nanna, and being away from him was just too much to bare. My phone then went off with the texting tone. I flipped it open to see Nessie's text to me: _"dude! parents are on their way back where are you?" _I texed back: _"I'm coming back now."_ I might as well, i had no idea where this road was taking me, and maybe Nanna would send someone to give us a tour soon. I was at a red light, i looked in my rear view mirro to see who was behind me, so that i can back up and turn so i could be on my way home. Some guy on a motorcyle with a girl riding on back. It was hot but breezy but he was wearing a leather short cut biker jacket. Guess he thinks he's badass.

My phone just then had rang. "Hello?"

"Baby?!" It was Royce he sounded so sweet yet angry.

"Roy--" he cut me off.

"Babe i thought you was going to call me when you landed, what happend?"

"I--I we just lannded,...." I lied, he didn't buy it.

"It's only a 5-6 hour flight Bells, why are you lying to me, why didn't you call me?" I had no answer, i waited. "I was just worried about you, that something happend to your flight or something---." He was going on but i couldn't hear, the biker began cursing at me.

"HEY! MOVE IT! ITS A FUCKING GREEN LIGHT!" he shouted and i could hear the ditzy blonde girl who was with him giggled.

"Who's that?" Royce asked.

"Babe i gotta go, call you when i get a chance, bye." I hung up on him. We never did that to each other, ever, but the guy on the bike brought me back to where i was. I sped off to the next light which was red. Aw you have to be kidding me. I slowed down and then i felt it, the huge _BUMP! _Whoa! I looked at the rear view mirro again to see the asshole was tailgating me and hit the back of the car. Nan's car. I put my blinkers on and got out, mad as hell. I walked up to him. He wasn't even surprised or nothing he just smirked. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." He said, i looked at the back to see a huge dent in the bumper and her plate had fell off.

"You better have either of the 3 opitons: Have good insurences, be good at fixing cars, or have a shit load of money to fix this." I picked up the plate and pointed to the damage.

"Uh Nope." He was now smirking, the girl just laughed again i shot a narrow glare at her.

"Eddy don't be mean just help her out." She said and then she started to kiss down his neck from behind. Ew, what kind of Island is this? His smirk didn't move.

"No, she must be a new comer because she doesn't know how things work around here." He was enjoying this.

"Your going to fix my car!" i said through my teeth trying to keep my anger to a mini.

"Like hell i am. This is Mrs. Lilly's car." He told me, he knows Nan? "And it's going to be horrible for you when she see the damage. Good luck with that. Have a nice night. He brought his bike to life again and rode around me giving me the finger as he sped off. Before it was completely out of view his plate said: Edward C. I walked over back to the car then turned back on the main road. Back to where Nan's house was. It was harder to see the way of getting to my new home in the dark. But i recognized certain things i had passed. So i was determined to get back home before mom and dad knew i was gone, and most importainly get Nan's car in before she see's it.

**NPOV**

Okay so she's hasn't been gone for that long but Mom called to tell me what they got, and that they are on their way. How far is it from here to town? Ugh i hate when Bella leaves me to cover for her, even though i said i won't it's hard not to be dragged with her when she get in trouble. I remember this one time, when she started dating Royce, she had gone to a collage party with him in Cali and told mom and dad that she was going to spend the night at her friend Alexa's house for a few days. They agreed and she told me where she was actually going. Dad busted her but i got in trouble too because i knew where she was going to be. See even if you keep your mouth shut, you get dragged with her.

_Knock, knock, knock._Shit! They are back, but Bell-dork isn't, ah what to do. I quickly ran to my bathroom and turned the shower and light on and shut the door. Then i ran back to my bed and went underneath my covers. I cleared my throat. "Come in." I said. Mom was the first to walk in with bags. She placed them on my bed.

"I got you clothes." WOW. But i had to sound sleepy. She sat on my bed then I saw dad come in with petco stuff.

"And things for Lion over here." Dad actually liked Lion almost as much as i loved my frisky little thing. Maybe because he thinks it keeps me from likeing human boys.

"Oh thanks you guys." I said rubbing one eye. Mommy got me clothes and Dad got Lion things.

"Where's your sister i haven't seen her in her room." Dad asked.

"Shower." I responded quickly.

"Why is she in your shower, she has her own bathroom." Mom told me getting curious.

"Uh...i was scared to be alone so i asked her to stay with me." I lied, then Dad looked me in the eye. I did my best to keep a straight face.

"Oh...we got her things to, so when she gets out let her know it's in her room."

"Okay." I said then faked a yarn.

"Nessie, your mother and i start work tomorrow so gran said she was going to show you girls the Island. You know, to get to know the surroundings and all, and maybe meet new friends." Dad was happy. I just nodded and he came over to kiss my hair. "Night Ness-bug." I giggled at the childhood name i recived when i was younger.

"Night daddy, night mom." She kissed me to and walked out turning the lights off. Once i heard them go down the stairs i quickly turned the shower off and light in my bathroom and then turn the lamp that was on the nightstand next to my bed. Tap, tap, tap... My screen glass door was making a nosie. I walked over to see pebbles being thrown at it. I opened and walked on the balcony. It was Bella telling me to open the back door. I rushed out into the hall and tip-toed down the stairecase. And down to the back yard where i opened the door. I put my finger to her lips to make sure she was quite. I tip toed back to my room and took her with me. She closed the door.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked in a heavy whisper

"I don't know, but some asshole runied Nanna's bumper. He left a huge dent in the back of the car"

"WHAT! Bella what if Nan see's it, did you know Mom and Dad was just here, and they said tomorrow they are going to start their jobs and that Nan is going to show us around. What if she takes the Benz?"

"We will ask her for another ride, she has like 3 more cars down in the garage." I sighed this is just perfect. "But Ness you should have seen this guy. He was such an...umm..."

"Asshole?" I asked helping her.

"Yeah! and he had no manners what so ever, and somehow he knew Nanna, he knew that was her car, and he knows she is going to get mad when she see's the damage. But most of all he was RUDE!" It reminded me of that stupid pool boy guy.

"Hey so was our pool boy." she rasied an eyebrow.

"Pool boy?"

"Yeah this Jacob guy, he was rude and mean too. I guess people on this Island don't have manners.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll just think of a way to fix Nan's car without her seeing it. So tomorrow i'll get a freash start." Bella said then looked at the bags that was on my bed. "Whats that."

"Things Mom and Dad picked up from shopping for me and Lion, you got somethings too, it's in your room. Oh i had to tell them that you was taking a shower in here because i asked you to. They thought we were bonding." She laughed and walked acrossed the hall. "Goodnight,....and thanks, loser."

"Anytime dork." I moved the bags from my bed and got back underneath the covers. Lion snuggled next to me. I turned off the light and looked forward to tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so you guys had seen both boys, and how first impression with the girls went. Not so good huh? i just wanted to give you guys a taste, there is way more Jacob and Edward coming up, you get to see their side too. Oh and btw i try to keep this new chapter thing updated every other day. So it wont be long before new parts are added. Thanks so much. **


	4. Having a soft spot

~*Um this is a long chapter but i promise you won't be mad. So because of the length i broke it up into 2 parts. This is more Nessie and Jake, and the mean hottie comes back*~

"Having a soft spot"

**NPOV pt 1**

I twiched my nose. Something fuzzy was tickling it. I blinked my eyes open to see Lion's tail slowly waving; I sat up to pull her close to me, "morning you." The room all of a sudden seem so bright. The sun had shone throughout the whole room. Ring! The house phone that was on the night table on the left side of my bed rang. I starred at it before i answered. "Uh hello?" I said then heard a cheerfull up beat voice.

"Mornin' my little bug." It was Nanna, now i remember where dad got the name from. "It's breakfast time, so get down here." She hung up, and i just looked at the phone. She actually called my room. Cool! I want the number that connected to my parents room phone; drive dad crazy with fake calls. Stuff about his credit cards and checks. Dad doesn't like it when his money gets messed with. I swung myself into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. When i was done i looked into the mirro. I jumped at my own reflection. I saw my messy bed head, my hair was everywhere, and my eyes were red. "Oh well." i was just going down staires.

I rubbed my eyes on my way down and smelt the yummy food. I hadn't remembered the last time i had eatten a warm breakfast. Mom wasn't such a great cook, which left Bella to do it. She seemed like she didn't mind, but i refused to eat Bella's cooking. Don't really know why, but i know it made me a pop-tart or a cereal type girl. I followed the scent with my eyes closed. I couldn't wait to sit and eat. Then i heard the busy voices of my family.

"Got to go, can't stay for breakfast." I heard my dad say and headed out the door. Must be the new team he was coaching.

"I'm done with all the plants Mrs. Lil. I best be going till this afternoon" I heard the same husky, hot dumbass voice from last night. Oh no. My eyes had popped opened. He winked at me. He was wearing the same thing too. Did Nanna wanted him to have a uniform code or something?

"Oh no, you must stay for breakfast Jakey." Nan pleaed. Bella was already at the table picking at her food, looking depress. I swear that girl is bi-polar. And my mom was sitting drinking her coffee. "I insist."

"Well i am kinda hungry." He said as he winked at me again. "hey who is that?" He said looking my way.

"Oh that's my youngest grandaughter, Renesmee." Nanna replied and motion for me to come and joined them. That loser, playing dumb like we hadn't met yesterday. grr. I sat down next to mom and looked at the long table plied with food. There were muffins, and fruit, bacon, eggs, and toast, and ice tea it looked like. I poured myself some Ice tea and took a blueberry muffin along with a bananna. I looked at the loser's plate that was plied with two of everything. Jacob shot secret looks at me when no one was paying attention. I was going to kick his ass when he was alone.

"Oh, nice to meet you Renesmee, i can see where you get your beauty from." He said looking at my mom who blushed.

"It's Nessie to you." i said with a mouthfull of banana in my mouth.

"Oh stop it Ness, behave." Mom said catching on to my attitude . "Oh ma i have to go, need to be early on the first day." She said then kissed me and Bell-dork's head. I bite my muffin and pretended it was Jacob's head.

"Hey Nan..." It was the first words Bella said since i've been down here. "Are we going to see the island today? You know get as look around?"

"Oh shoot! you just had rememinded me, but i can't today i have a yoga class to teach, i forgot it was thursday ." My grand did yoga? She was thinking of another way. Thats when _he_ butted in.

"Wait, Mrs. Lil i can take them. You know i can give em' the grand tour." Nan's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Oh that would be lovely Jake dear. It would help alot, and give the girls a friend." Wait she's agreeing to allow a stanger take us around an island that we don't even know, and worst of all, did it have to be the know it all pool boy? "ok then."

"Okay I'm parked out front. When the girls are ready send them out." He hugged Nanna. _My_ Nanna, then walked out ot his car. She then hugged us both and told us to get ready. I still couldn't believed this. I walked back up to my room, i threw on a pair of jeans and a yellow tank-top after i took a quick shower. This must have kept the loser waiting for a while. My hair was still wet and i didn't bother to brush it. I walked out of my room and then met Bella in the hall way. I quickly pinned her to the wall.

"B! Thats him!" i said in a heavy whisper. She looked lost.

"What are you talking about."

" 'Jakey'" I said mocking what Nan called him. "He's the rude pool boy i met last night."

"Oh please Ness, are you sure you wasn't high last night and your just making this up?"

"WHAT! I don't smoke....pot."

"Sure you don't." She said with heavy sarcasm. Shit! how did she know? "Look he is nice enough to show us around, and Nan trusts him so go lets go." I couldn't believe it, she's on his side. She walked down the stairs and i followed her out the door. The jerk was in this Jeep. It was shiny, sliver and looked brand new. Bella got into the passneger seat, and i sat in the back. I was so mad we was being showed around by him. He pulled out and drove down the one way.

"Okay so the place you guys live on is called _Rosemay lane_. So if you ever get lost, just ask someone for it." He annouced. i looked to my right, and saw the beach. "Oh and i know from your house you can see the beach. It isn't far at all, you only have to follow this road and make the first right, and there you have it. It's only a ten minutes away from your house if you was to walk there." he explaied and then I saw so many people dressed in bright colors having what seems to be a cook out. I could even smell the distant food. Jacob snapped my focus back, we were ending the beach where we saw a huge house looking buldling. "Aha and welcome girls to the new school you'll be attending. Maui Preparatory Academy, it's on vacation now, but im sure when it opens again your 'Nanna' will send you guys there. What year are you? A freashmen?" he was looking back at me. I gave him the finger.

"Im a Junior asshole." Bella looked back at me with wide eyes; I cautioned her. He just chuckled and drove on. And how old was he? Was he a senior?

"Do you attend that school?" Bella asked trying to excuse my rudeness. He stopped at a red light and put his on arm on the back of Bella's seat.

"Nope, my brother's and I are home schooled."

"I wonder why that is. What you don't behave around others?" I said under my breath, but apparently he heard.

"Uh no,..actually, it's because after my father had died when i was nine, my mom was too broken to get us into a school, and on top of that she hadn't trusted anyone in a long while, so she home schooled us." All was slient after that. No one said a word. I looked down at my nails and didn't bother to look back up. I felt sorry for him, which was a first. I didn't mean to push so far, but he temps me all the time. Bella looked back and gave me a mean glare. She looked back a Jacob.

"I'm sorry." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and kept on driving. He didn't sound sad, but he sure wasn't cheerful like he was this morning.

"Umm...and this is the inner town, where the mall and other stores are located at." He said changing the subject.

**NPOV pt 2**

I stayed quite the rest of the ride. He got out and showed us everything, from girl clothing stores, to the movies, to Island rent-a-cars, and all. He wasn't so bad, but i wasn't backing down if he shot his so called charm at me like last night. We got back in the car and drove down to a diner. It wasn't far, and Jacob said everything we went to today is easy to walk to from our house. The diner on the outside looked so Island tropical. It was island tropical when we went inside. Jacob oftered to get us lunch. Was he all of a sudden changing? Or did we really get off on a bad foot when we met? I was somehow was regaining the feelings i had for him before he opened his mouth. I saw the hunky boy again. We walked inside. It looked excactly like the diner in '50 first dates' maybe they flimed here. He guestured for us to sit in a booth but we were stopped by a very pretty looking lady.

"Jacob Black, why didn't you tell me you were having extreamly gorgeous ladies company today, who are your friends?"

"Mom, this is Bella, and Nessie." He actually said my name like i liked it. "They are Mrs. Lilly's grandchildren that just moved here all the way from Washington." Mom? His mom was so pretty and had the best smile i ever seen.

"Wow Washington huh? Thats lovely that you came down here to live with your grandmother dears. And I have a good vibe about you girls." Uh no one ever told me that before. Gosh she kinda rememinded me of Mom, she was so welcoming and nice to new people. "Oh i'm Esme Black, Jacob's mother" I extended my hand but she hugged me instead, and Bella. "This is my diner 'SunShack', You girls come her as often as you want ok." We both nodded, and then she sat us at a booth.

"You only offered us lunch because your mom owns the place and you'll get it for free?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yup that was the general idea." He said and then gave us menus. I didn't need it though i was just in the mood for french fries. Esme came back over with a note pad.

"What are you guys in the mood for?"

"Can i have french fries and a Strawberry milkshake?" I asked looking shy. She pulled my chin up and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Of course you can love. And what about you Bella?"

"Uh can i have the chicken fingers?" she asked pointing at the picture, Esme nodded then looked at Jacob.

"If you want something, you go into the back and make it yourself." She said with a teasing giggle.

"...But mom!" Jacob protested. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. He actually turned red. Um Aww.

"Your lucky the girls are here, i'll make your favorite." he sighed and thanked her. "Oh by the way Edward called and asked why did you take the jeep this morning he needed it." Bella then went into shock with wide eyes. "he's on his way here, your in trouble." She said with a smile and walked away.

"This Edward." Bella began. "Does he ride a black motorcycle?" She asked curious. Jacob got the same wide eyes look too. He nodded

"Uh yeah how do you know?"

"So you know him?" she asked

"Know him? Thats my brother." Jacob said looking at her. "Well step bro, his Dad married my mom like a year or two after my father passed." He said again. And i couldn't believe it, service here was fast, our food was being severed by this hot guy. He had a sinister face and blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He placed our foods down. Its like all the guys in Hawaii were smoking hot.

"Did you hear, Edward is coming to kick your ass Jake." He said smirking.

"Shut up James."

"Just looking out for you bro." he said then looked at us. "Ahloha ladies." He winked. "Can't remembered the last time we had some good looking chicks in here. Everyone is just either extreamly old or is married. The last time Jake brought someone good looking was Le-" Jacob cut him off by pushing him.

"Don't you have work to do? Mom is not running this by herself ya' know." Jacob said

"I'm going to let you go, only because Edward is coming mad as hell!" James said then walked away blowing a kiss to us. I think i blushed. Jacob looked down like he caught it.

"Don't mind him, that my other brother, well step brother, but i see them as my blood because we grew up together. We all still live in the same house." He said and then stole one of my french fries. I can't believe i allowed that. I think i was getting soft. Bella was still on the whole Edward being his brother thing. Thats when this cool looking guy with a leather jacket came through the back door and spotted Jacob. He walked over to our booth and didn't even cared that we were there.

"Didn't i tell you i needed the car today?" He rawred . He was kind of turning me on with how he was yelling at Jacob.

"Hey and how did you expect me to get to work today?" He shot back, Edward didn't like that. He was about to say something when Bella butted in.

"Hey! It's you, the jerk from last night who did a hit and run to my Nan's car." She accused. He turned to look at her.

"Well, well it's the newbie, why are you at my diner?" I couldn't believe this. This must be the guy Bella was talking about. But thats when Esme can into the picture.

"What is going on here." She placed her hands on her hips. And James followed i guess to watch the show. Uh oh they way everyone was looking at each other, couldn't have ended good. This is going to be a mess.


	5. Working at SunShack Diner!

"Working at SunShack Diner?!"

**BPOV**

"He did what?!" Esme looked at me trying to figure out what i meant. I didn't want her to get a bad impression of the real me. The bad mouth Bella, because i was going to explain word from word what happen last night. So i was just going to be basic.

"I did what?" he said with an awkward innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb, Edward..." I couldn't believe he was being all innocent.. "You was on that dark motorcycle, and was tailgating me, thats when i stopped and you just hit me. I got out and asked you nicely to offer to fix it or help,... apparently you did niether." I said standing to my feet. He simply shrugged.

"Don't know what your talking about." Ugh! he was playing the 'i really do know what your talking about, but i'm just making you look stupid.' card. Everyone was eyeing me. Nessie looked like she was on my side. "I don't have time to talk about your stupid accident that you must have had with some other person and thought it was me,.. i just came for you." He pointed at Jacob. Jacob stood up to take it out side. But no! This had to be delt with. I think he's only acting like he didn't do anything because Esme was right here.

"No it wasn't with anyone else, it was you! You had the same leather jacket on last night, and the black shades. And you was with that ditzy blonde chick."

"Wait Tanya? Yes it was, I saw you left the house with Tanya last night Edward." Esme said in a calm voice but her face was raged with anger. "It was you." She finally saw what i was trying to tell all along."How could you? What would your father think? I'm going to tell him, and your going to pay for the damages you did to her car immediately." Edward was mad. I mean M.A.D. Ha i don't care, i won. Jacob began snickering and Edward smacked him upside his head. He was about to do more but James step in. He stood face to face with Edward.

"Tanya? As in _my_ Tanya?" What! That girl was all up on Edward last night, and that was James' girlfriend. Oh shit this is going to be intresting. "What were you doing with her on your bike?" He asked. I should open my big mouth and tell him, but it wasn't my place.

Edward smirked. Something bad was about to come, and his next words he obviously had chosen poorly, "I was giving her a ride." Next thing you know Edward was on the floor holding the side of his face in pain where James had punched him. It was serious. All the customers ran out, and left, Nessie held on to Jake when she flinched. She let go of him when she realized i saw. Esme was crying and screaming at James, who was now on top of him pushing his head to the ground. Jacob pulled them apart. Edward stood up laughing, Which made James even more mad and ready to attack him again.

"Just take him home! Get him out of here!" Esme cried to Jacob as he pulled James who was cursing back at Edward. He said something about 'watch when he gets home'. Esme put Edward to sit in the booth and held his face up. I got a better look at it. It just was swelling, and somehow it wasn't as bad as it sounded, i though he broke his jaw, but he didn't since Edward was moving it around. Esme went to the back and came back with a first Aid kit. "Girls can you help?" Esme was broken, she couldn't do it alone. She was shaking as she put ice on his face

"Of course." we both said and moved closer. I held the ice she wanted and Nessie just looked throught the kit for a big bandage for him.

"What am I to do? I need to close shop, and James isn't here to help.."

"I can help." I said looking up at her. Edward held the ice for himself and pushed me away. Esme didn't see it. Oh i hate him. James should have done much more than that punch. He closed his eyes, and i walked up to Esme.

"Let me help, you don't have to do this by yourself. Besides we own you since Jacob didn't pay you for lunch." That cracked a smile for her. She was happy and she hugged me. I embraced her with care also.

"Thank you so much Bella, that is so nice of you." So Esme showed me around the back and asked me to put somethings away. I helped cleaned the cook's area and take out the trash. i also cleaned the booths. When i came back out to do so, Nessie was bugging the hell out of Edward. She sat across from him. He was still holding the ice to his face.

"OOH does it hurt?"

"No it feels so good." He said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"Can i touch it?"

"Sure, if you want to be slapped afterwards, i hit girls." He said with an evil look.

"Someone is just mad that his face is jacked up, and that im prettier than you." She sticked her tongue out at him like a child and i snicked. His head quickly turned to my direction.

"Something funny?" I smirked. Does he think that i'm suppose to fear him? Cha' right!

"Yeah, your face." I replied without looking up from cleaning the table. Boo-Ya! Oh was he mad, Esme came before he could say something.

"Jacob is on his way here to take you girls home." She looked at Edward with a mad look. "And Eddy, you, your father and I are going to have a talk." She suddenly looked at us and smile. She was quick with changing her mood. "Thank you both soo much, you helped me out alot." She had a hint of saddness in her tone.

"Um Esme?" She looked at me still smiling. "I don't mind helping, its kinda fun, and your the best to be around. So, i was thinking..." She cut me off seeing where i was going with this. She flew into me with open arms.

"Of course, your hirered. I could need use the extra help since James isn't that useful at this point." She smiled. I can't believe it. Ha she said i was in. I get to be working at the Shack diner. This job will get my mind off of...Royce. I held her in an embrace a little longer than necessary. Edward groaned and Nessie looked confused. Thats when Jacob walked in. We didn't even know it was raining and it was dark till he showed up dripping wet. I looked at the huge clock that hung over the back, it was already 10:47pm. ah I didn't even know that we were out so late.

"Ready girls?" Jacob said and we nodded

"Uh Bella is it possible you can come tomorrow morning?" Esme said "Like around 10 am?" She asked looking hopeful. I was thinking of way i can sneak the car out but i nodded and agreed. "And i'll call your grandmother and explain about the car and that it was going to be paid for ok." Oh god! She's gonna tell Nan, but maybe this isn't bad. Esme was a charmer and maybe Nan would listen to her. I swallowed hard and nodded again.

"Thanks." I said and took Nessie's hand to go out to the car with Jake. "See you in the morning." I shouted back. She waved and we got in the car. I let Nessie get in front with Jacob. I don't know if that was okay but its only fair since i got shotgun when we first came. Besides i just got a job, with the best lady ever as my boss, and she was going to fix the car, and with the money i make here i could save up to buy a car of my own. Something fast, and strong, so i could ram that stupid motorcycle of Edward. Then he won't have a ride, and then when he accuse me of doing it. I'll just ignor it like he did. A taste of his own medicine. =}

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****AN: Okay this chapter was short. I didn't plan that but it works out. The guys do get a point of view later on and thats going to be intresting. Oh and don't worry there is way more Royce, Vikki, and Nikki, coming up, so don't count them out. I'm working hard to keep this updated, every other day as promised. Oh btw it would be nice to have suggestions or questions, it would help the story bunches guys.**


	6. Bubbles and Butterflies

**~*Warning:This ch, contains a sceen which has to deal with late night, a girl, and Jacob, be mature.**

"Bubbles and Butterflies"

**NPOV**

Wow! What a day, so i got to see the island, and the best part was seeing someone get punched! Kool. But soon enough, Jacob had to come pick us up. I rode front this time, courtesy of Bella. It was a slient ride back to the house; i had fallen asleep, and next thing you know i felt a warm hand against my cool shoulder. I woke up with a blurry vision of Jacob. "Huh?" i said while rubbing my eyes for it to become focus. He smiled and reached over to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Bella already went inside." He said, i blinked and sat up straight to see i was in front of the house. The rain hadn't stop, i watched as each drop hit his window."Uh Nessie?" he said, i looked down.

"Can we got to the beach?"

He laughed "It's raining, and late, no one is there right now."

I nodded, "yeah i know,...thats why i wanna go." He looked at me confused.

"Uh your parents must be wondering where your at." I shrugged

"So...?" I pray Bella would cover for girl owes me. It was slient for a moment then he did a 'U' turn towards the beach, i smiled. It felt like only two minutes to get here. As soon as he parked i hopped out and ran though the pouring rain.

"HEY!" He shouted after me. I took off my flipflops and held them as i felt the mushy sand going though my toes. The beach was empty, no one was here, i was surprised since this morning when we left out, there was many people having fun, and making barbaques. He finally reached me and pulled me over to a mini cave. It just look like a huge rock that was craved out and you can go inside. We both crawled in, and i starred out at the waves. I could hear Jacob panting. "Why are we here?" He asked, I couldn't pull myself to look at him.

"...I'm sorry, for what i said earlier it was--" I was cut off by full lips. They were warm and so was i,...well now. I felt it the giddy bubbles, the butterflies that mom said i would feel during a kiss that ment something. But how could it, i only knew him for two days, and the first day i met him i hated his guts, the jerk. But the 'jerk' was kissing me; I snapped back to focus when i notice his face left mine. I was more than sure i had a dumb look on my face. He chuckled, he was getting a kick out of this. I didn't understand, i was sure that he hated me, well couldn't stand me, i was rude the day we met, and i was inconsiderate of his diseased father. How could this even be. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, i pulled it out and saw the text bella left. :_I know what your doing, your lucky everyone is a sleep, your covered, just get your ass inside now._ She knows what im doing? Wait what? She's bluffing. "Um can you take me home please." He nodded and pulled me back to the car, which lead back to my house. It was weird he didn't say a word since the kiss. "i don't get it."

"Your anyonning,..rude,..and a good kisser, what is there to understand?" He said. I was confused even more than before, he smirked and then waited for me to get inside before he drove a way. I walked in the slient house, no sign of Bella where i was. I jumped on my bed and hid my embrassed excited face into a pillow. Thats when the butterflies and bubbles came again.

**JPOV**

'I just kissed a sixteen year old, hmm...' I was thinking to myself, she was a great kisser even though she was caught off gaurd, but it still doesn't move the fact that she was younger than me and that she had attitude. I shrugged "Whatever." i said out loud to myself. I drove the distance in the rain from Mrs. Lilly's house to mine, not far. And like normal with no surprise all the lights were still on. I pulled into the driveway then walked up the steps to the door. I could hear the yelling from outside. I rolled my eyes and walked in to see mom on the couch with her arms folded, she looked mad, and dad, step dad standing up pointing and yelling at James and Edward. They were both on the sofa on each end from one another. Edward had a black eye, it was bulging and gross to look at. The screams and blames stopped when i came in.

"It's midnight Jake, where were you." My mom looked at her watch on her wrist .

"Uh the girls, remember? I took them home." She eyed me ready to pursue it more but that's when James blurted at me.

"If you want to keep Leah, you better keep her away from him. He a FUCKING MAN--"

"Whore?" I finished, James looked like he was about to cry. Him and Tanya was very close, they had been dating for six months.

"Watch your laungue in the house boys." dad yelled at us.

"I'm sorry to say it James, but we all know how Edward is, he has a issue with staying with one person, he'd probably had fucked every girl on the island besides the new comers." Mom had gasp and Edward was chuckling lightly to himself. He doesn't care, we always had talks about his lack of care with girls feelings and everyone else around him. He thinks he's some kind of island sex god or something.

"Jacob!" Both parents said. Carlisle was getting red in the face. He must have had a rough day at the hospital then had to deal with this.

"It's true, though, we all know it. James just over estimated Tanya's loyalty." All was hushed, till James got up after i saw a tear roll down his face. He went straight up to his room and heard the door slam behind him. I sighed and looked at the parents.

"You watch your mouth Jacob." Dad was mad, "As for you, i can't tell you anymore than what we been talking about since we got home. You need help, like a shrink type help, you can't keep doing this son, to yourself, to your brothers.." Edward just yarned.

"Can i go to bed now?" He asked then walked away with out even waiting for the answer. He walked to his room and i sat on the sofa.

"...So this day was um...werid." I said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood. Arkward slient passed as the parents got up and walked passed me. Mom kissed my forehead and wished me a good night's sleep. "shit!" i said to myself as i walked to the basement which was the guest room. I have work tomorrow, well today since it was already pass twelve. I was too lazy to go upstairs to my room , the basement was closer. It was cozy, had a bed and bathroom, and ps3 games, not bad for a room huh. i turned off the lights and yarned. I was about to settle in the bed when i heard the glass door which lead to the backyard knocking. "Who the hell is it at this hour?" I slowly walked up to the door and tried to see who is was as i open the door. Someone flew into my arms. I was knocked off blanced and we landed on the floor.

"JAKEY!" Her whisper was loud as she kissed my cheek.

"Huh?" I said still tired. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down; she placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh..." I heard her say, she began to bite my neck softly. What the fuck was this? I know i didn't arrange a booty call, this better not be some kind of prank that Edward pulled together, if it is, i was going to give him a matching eye. She began to pull on my shorts for them to come down, now i was really worried. I tried to reconize the voice.

"Le--?" I was hushed again with her lips to mine.

"Jake, do me a favor and shut up." It was her, i knew it. But i was still stuck between going along with it, or brushing her off, i do have to go to work and i was tired. But then she went down to suck on me. WHOA! I couldn't get her off, but at this point i didn't want to. I was still on the floor gripping on the carpet which had no way of helping me contain myself. Damn it's been like a half hour already, i think i was about to cum. I tried to hold it in but i think she wanted this, which by no surprise she did. As soon as i released she was laughing lightly and got on top to slide down on me. She was being rough, and i couldn't really handle it, i would never say that out loud. But the whole time i was thinking what if this was Nessie? Even though i clearly knew it wasn't. I just took it like a man till she finally decided to have her way without me. I don't know what time we stopped but i knew the sun was going to be up any mintue now. I saw her passed out next to me in light snores. I shook my head and put her on the bed.

"Guess i gotta tell Ms. Lilly i'm coming in late."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Okay i know Nessie seems a bit ooc, but she's a girl and she has her side where, a kiss means alot. As for Jacob, i'm sorry about the whole sceen with Leah, which im sure you all figured that out. But i needed that for something later on. But i hope you enjoyed this ch. I'm working on the next one so any suggestions feel free to say em'. **

**~Thanks bunches guys **


	7. The Call

"The Call"

**BPOV**

"Bella..." I heard a lovely voice call but i couldn't manage to open my eyes to greet it. I was extreamly tired after the full day i had yesterday. A cool hand brushed pass my forehead and ran through my hair. I blinked once; Nanna was smiling down at me. I woke groggily and looked over to the clock which held the time: 9:46.

"Oh my god!" i jumped up and rushed around the room looking for clothes to put on. Nanna laughed and got up to stop me. (holding me by the shoulders.) "Nan, i got to get down to the--"

"Diner?" She completed my panic attack with confussion. She read my face and laughed and again. "Esme called this morning to make sure her new employe is coming in today. She knew you might sleep in due to the fact that you girls came in so late last night." Holy crap the jig is up Nan knew, but i scanned her face for a trace of anger or even something close to being upset, but she kept smiling,...It was mocking me. I held my head down. Oh god, if Esme called this morning, and Nan knew about my new job, and about us coming in late last night then that leaves...uh oh. "As for the car." She placed her hands on her hips and made me sit down on the edge of the bed. "She's sending some one over to pick it up for it to be fixed at a shop." I gave her a charming smile so she wouldn't be mad at me. Suddenly her happiness turned to a frown. "Bella" She pulled my chin up so i could look her straight in the face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I frowned too.

"I'm so sorry i just though i could fix it on my own before you even notice. And besides i just got here, and already recked something of yours...I didn't want you to hate me." She starred at me in shock for a secound then pulled me into a hug. She kissed my cheek and held my face in her hands.

"Oh Isabella!" It wasn't so bad when Nan said my name like that. "I can never hate you, don't ever say that! But i must admit i dislike the fact that you hadn't told me." I was darn lucky to have a grandmother like Lilly. "Now go," She got me to my feet. "You have to be at Esme's in half an hour, i told her thats when your gonna be there." For a moment i had forgot all about my new responsibility which consists of me be there on time from now on. "C'mon chop, chop, we'll talk later when you come back."

Nan smiled and i heard her run across the hall to Nessie's room. I heard Nessie groan after Nan called out. "WAKEY, WAKEY MY SLEEPY BUG!" I laughed and got in the shower. Since Esme knew i was coming in late i decided to take my time. I got out and looked through my suite case for clothes to wear. I didn't unpack, uh no thats not right...i hadn't got a _chance _to unpack yet. Thats all because i haven't got a day to myself to just stay home since i've been here. I sighed and picked out a plain white polo shirt and black shorts. Simple, i didn't notice anyone is uniform late night. I pulled my messy hair into a pony tail then walked down stairs to see no one was there besides the new cook Nanna hired.

"Good morning miss..." He said while pouring some orange juice in a cup and handing it to me. I guess he didn't know what to address me by.

"Oh just call me Bella, nice to meet you Lance." He seemed surprised that i had already knew his name. I heard Nanna talking about him to my parents a while ago. I drunk down the juice and scratched my head trying to think how am i supose to get to the diner.

"Um here." He said handing me a set of keys. "Your Grandmother said to borrow the car and get to work." Wait WHAT! She just found out today that i took her car without permission and got it messed up, and now she allowing me to drive myself to work with another car. She's trusting me again? Is she sane? Well no one is this family is but thats beside the point. Lance smiled and offered me breakfast before going, i had to turn him down and get moving. I walked out side to see a small little white honda. I shrugged and got in. The road going to the diner was easy to follow. I was lucky Jacob had drove the other night, i memorized the way. I finally got there and parked. I took my cell phone and the keys and placed it in my back pocket.

I walked in and saw Esme walking to me with her hands on her hips. "Your late." She smiled and kissed my cheek longer than normal. "Get to work." She smirked and handed me a apron and a list. What the hell am i suppose to do she didn't tell me nothing. I tied the apron around my waist and look down at the piece of paper. It basicly told me that i was going to be the waitress and help out in the back. I smiled and saw she winked at me knowing i just read the paper. So i went to the back and she handed me a note pad and pen. "The tips when you get them, are yours." She told me and i walked out to my first customers who have been waiting for a while. I put on my best smile and looked at the husband and wife and their three kids.

"What can i get you?" I said and wrote everything down on the note pad then handed it to the back for the cook to see. I went on to the next table and asked the same thing, but oh, my, god, that lying jerk was here, and he was WORKING?! What is going on? I walked over normally and acted as if i didn't see him and looked right at the customers. "What can i get you lovely people this morning?" The Women smiled at me.

"Um yes i would like a coffee for starters, i don't know what i want to order yet." I nodded and asked her friend the same.

"Yeah make that two coffee's and please go easy on the sugar." I smiled and nodded as i walked away with a smirk. Edward followed me, he seemed mad and blind. Well i mean he had the damn shades on in the diner. What was his problem, was the sun in here?

"What's your problem noob?" He said. I rolled my eyes. Still with the newbie thing huh? He slammed his hand on the counter as i poured the coffee. I couldn't help myself but smile.

"What are you talking about?" I simply said and walked back over to the table with their coffee's. They thank me and i went back to where he was standing.

"That was my table,...what are you doing here, anyway?" He asked.

"You was here last night when your mother hired me." I said with a smug look on his face knowing i was causing him hell. "What are you doing here?"

"Thats none of your bussiness." He replyed. I shrugged. Ah he was right, but i could care less so i walked away and handled all the tables that he hadn't covered. He was only one person and he couldn't have done it alone. He didn't like the fact that i was here either. Good. I cleaned every table that was empty after the people had left. I went to the back and helped the cook with somethings and moved Esme's car out of the rain for her. I came back in and she told me to go on break. I walked to the back door where the trash and all was. I spotted Edward leaning on a wall smoking a cigarette. I smiled, a chance to bother him.

"Mind if i stand here?" He looked over at me with his shades on still then turn his attention back out to what he was looking at, the weather again. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed to myself and he continued smoking. I had nothing to do, but i had a half hour to an hour break to kill. I walked over to him to make small talk. He would hate that. Good, again. I was now shoulder to shoulder with him on the wall. "So whats with the shades today?" He blew smoke in my face instead of answering. I coughed and swatted it away. "I don't understand why Ness thinks that is cool."

"This?" he said holding the almost done newport at me. "Wanna try?" HUH?

"NO thank you!" i said offended that he'd even asked me. He pulled out a new one from his back pocket and lit it.

"It won't hurt, you'll kind out what's the buzz about, why your little sister does it." I hesitated but stood in front of him and allow him to put it in my mouth. I sucked on it quickly then blew out a puff. He laughed hard as i coughed. I held on to his shirt as i bent down to get all the smoke from my lungs. I finally stood back up and looked at him.

"Lets try it again." He smiled and gave it to me as i looked down at it.

"Don't just suck it in and blow out, Inhale it....let the little bitch enter your throat." I tried again and did what he said. It wasn't so bad this time around i tried again and i saw him smile. But there was no way i was gonna finish it i handed over to him and he laughed. "Good sport you are, for a newbie." I smiled and took it out of his hands again to pull on it and blow it in his face; i threw it to the ground. He was pissed. "What's your problem?" i heard that already today. I was so close to him, i had took that opportunity to take off his black shades. Slowly i lowered them and saw what he was trying to cover up. His right eye was brusied, purple-ish looking. I felt sorry for the sap, but i wasn't going to allow him to know that.

"So your not all big and bad as you think." I sighed holding the shades behind my back. "What has the world done to you?" i said in a softer tone. He looked down at my breast. Perv. I slapped him acrossed the face. He didn't take that lightly. He grabbed me by the wasit and tried to get the shades that i had behind my back. I wan't just going to give it back to him.

"I think your ass is vibrating." He said and got up taking his shades with him and putting them on. I got up myself. Jerk didn't even help me up. I took out my cell phone and my heart nearly pounded out of my chest when i read the screen to see who's calling. I picked up and jumped up and down.

"Hey Baby!" i said with excitment and leaned back on the wall. Edward looked in my direction, i couldn't tell his expression since he had shades on.

"Hey babe," Royce replyed. Oh my god! I haven't picked up the phone to call him but now that im talking to him all feelings came back. I had it out bad for that boy, _my boy_. "Guess what?" he said with a smug tone.

I shrugged and looked over to Edward who was playing with matches. I think he was pretending to do something so he could ease drop and listen in my coversation, but i didn't care. "What?" I wanted to know.

"The girls and I are flying down tomorrow." I nearly passed out. "Well it should be tomorrow i was trying to come today but they delayed it because of the nasty weather out here." Whoa, he would have came today? Oh wow. I didn't know what to say.

"Baby that's great, thats wonderful, you and the girls are coming huh? So call me when you know for sure when your flight can make it." I smiled like a happy ass kid in Toy R' Us.

"Okay i will." He laughed "I missed you Belly." I had to smile again even wider, i think i was about to break out of my skin.

"I missed you more." I said sounding like a junior high school girl and her first crush that turned to puppy love.

"I love you, see you tomorrow i hope."

"Royce?" I said turning hot red.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He told me bye and i hung up. I held the phone to my chest and stood there for a moment, i think my break was almost over. I had to text Ness and let her know that the girls are coming.

"So your bringing in more noobs eh?" He smirked and i walked over and decided to tease him.

"Hey Edward." I said in a low,seductive tone. I pushed him against the wall and wrapped one arm around his back and the other i rubbed behind his ear after i took off the damn glasses he had on again. I bite my bottom lip and looked up at him. He was trembling looking like he was about to crack as he moved closer for a kiss.

"uh y-yeah..?"

"Shut up!" I kneed him in the balls and walked inside leaving him hunched over in pain. I walked in with a smirk. The place was full again with people.

"Well..." i sighed "Back to work"

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Hey peeps. I hope you had enjoyed this ch, as much as i enjoyed writting it. I didn't expect it to be this long but i knew it wasn't going to be easy. I like this ch because of the whole Bella and Edward bonding thing kind of happen and i didn't know how to do that so i'm glad it ended up like this. I'm debating if i should allow Ed to have a POV next ch or wait a while. I'll think about it. But i know it's Nessie's turn again so yeah. **

**~Thank you guys**


	8. The Kings are coming tomorrow!

**~ I'm very sorry for the delay guys, major issue with the labtop. But It's back, I'm back and i'll be updating every so often now.**

"The Kings are coming tomorrow?!"

**NPOV**

"WAKEY, WAKEY MY SLEEPY BUG!" Shit! i grabbed my stomach. Nan had just landed on my empty tummy, the impact caused me to think that last night's meal would come up soon. Seems like she wanted to play alarm clock this morning.

"Nanna...." I dragged the words out. Nan wasn't big but she was definately not toddler size, and she wasn't old but she was grown enough not to act like a five year old does on chrismas day to their still sleeping parents. I know it was too damn early.

"Oh Ness,..." She said as i felt her shift her weight off of me. "Breakfast? I got a new cook, want to sample some pancakes with me, he's know for his blueberry." My stomach ached but it wasn't from hunger, I'm pretty sure it was shooting after shocks pains at me because i was just pounded by my grandmother. I sighed and sat myself up to look at her.

"Um, sounds like the best but I'm not really hungry." I said, we got in soo late i just wanted to get some more sleep. It was too early to shove food in my mouth.

"Okay." She sighed and got up to walk out the door passing Lion on the way out. I couldn't believe it was that easy, that she allowed me to stay right here. I patted my bed softly with my hand signaling for Lion to come lay with me. He walked over slowly and lept onto the bed to snuggle next to me. With another yarn i was finally back to sweet dreamless sleep.

It was good, i felt good, when i woke. I had streched out and so did Lion. I smiled as he licked my finger tips. I kissed his nose and got up to my feet. Walking around the big sunny room I looked over at the clock. It was 4:30pm. Whoa i slept till the late afternoon. I shrugged and decided not to think much of it since I felt the best in a long time. The glass oversized door to the balcony of my room was being tapped. Lion had his nails out and was looking down. I walked over and saw what he was looking at, more like who he was looking at. Working in the backyard was the good kissing Jackass by the pool.

"You know what Lion? I think I know what to do today." I said walking away from him and looking for the bags of clothing that Mom had got me. I pulled out this banana yellow two piece swimsuit. I slipped in to it after brushing my teeth and fixing my hair into a ponytail. I put on a silk robe over myself and then walked down to the kitchen. Lion follwed me down. No one was around, i would had though that Nanna would have been down here. I knew Mom and Dad was busy at work trying to keep their jobs.

I smiled knowing there wasn't going to be an aduiance. But i did see our new cook. He was fairly cute. Does every guy in Hawaii have to be good looking? I walked over to a stool and sat at the counter. I smiled and waited for him to introduce himself to me. I might as well get something to eat first before i go bother Jake. The cook smiled when he turned around and saw me. Looks like he was frying something.

"Oh!" He jumped a bit as if i scared him. "Oh, hello,..." He said while holding out his free hand to shake. I did. "I'm Lance, you must be Renee." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Close." I said in sarcastic tone. "It's Nessie." He had a dumb look on his face trying to figure out how the hell the names relate. I had to quickly change the subject. "So i heard your the best with the blueberry pancakes."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He sounded so proud.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked him in the eye with a serious face. "I don't like blueberry." He just smiled.

"Chocolate chip?" I smiled and nodded.

"It's like you read my mind." He turned around and got to making it. I watched him for the first few minutes till i saw Lion go out to the back. Must be playing with the Jerk. Tratoir! I saw him going pass a few times, but he never looked in the house to notice me watching him work. It was only about five mintues when i had three pancakes with chocolatechip and whip cream, also with a side of eggs. I thanked him and got to it. It was good, but i had too much food in my mouth to thank him. I was so hungry i ate everything. I smiled "Your the best." I rested my head on the counter top.

I licked my lips. I don't think it was because of the food, though it was good. I caught Lance looking down on me as he dried a dish. "Hot isn't he?" What the hell was he....WAIT! Is he...gay? "Yup one hot piece of ass that pool boy is." Damn he's gay, well there goes my plan B. To get with the cute cook if i don't get with Jak..I mean pool boy. Hey wait did i want Jake to be my boyfriend? Ew! did i just think of the word boyfriend? Hell no! Not even in Forks did i ever do the whole boyfriend thing. Just had people to mess around with. I don't think i see him like that. more like a hot hook up.

I decided to look at him and smirk to agree. "Yup one hot piece of ass...I think i'll just..." I handed him my plate that was completely finished and walked out to the back yard. He smiled after me as if he knew i was going to go bother Jake. When i was out there i saw pool boy turn his head to follow me. I smirked to myself and acted as if I didn't even know he was there. Lion made his way over from Jake to me.

I laid down on a lawn chair for a while with my arms over my head relaxing. I didn't even hear him get back to cleaning the grill. I think he was too busy looking at me. I thought it was enough time for me, now time to turn up the attraction. I dropped my silk robe and purposely stretched and then slowly walked passed Jake to get to the pool.

"Oh, hi Jake...didn't even see ya there,..." I walked passed him as his mouth just hung open. I dove into the pool and felt the rush of refreashing cool water hit me. I knew i had him when after a while i knew that i was getting out. I slowly climbed the little metal ladder on the side of the pool. I got out and let out my hair shaking it on him again purposely when i passed him to go back and sit on the lawn chair. The loser was too busy with his mouth open to say anything.

**JPOV**

I threw that shit, the buzzing alarm clock that wanted to yell at me at the normal time for me to get up at seven in the morning. Last night was weird and by the time we finished the sun was coming up, it had to have been five when we, I mean, when _she_ finally stopped. I looked over to her to still see that she was soundlessly asleep next to me.

I had no idea what came over her. For a while i kept thinking someone put her up to this. But even if someone did, there was no excuse on how she was acting on her own. She was trying to break me or something. I definately knew we messed around a bit, but not like this,...show up at each other's room at god knows what late hour it was.

She stired next to me and i realized i was still sore and tired. I picked up my phone and called 's house. No one answered. I hope she wouldn't be too mad if i came in a little later. I settled myself back under the sheets and feel back to sleep. My nose twiched. I rubbed my eyes open to see James in the open bathroom door with a joint in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to get to my feet. He smiled with his low eyes.

"Practice." He said. Wow that helps.

"Practice for what asshole?" I finally was able to get up and notice Leah wasn't in the bed anymore. I didn't think twice to really ask or care at the moment. But i knew i would call her promiscuous ass to find out what was all that about. James notice my expression.

"She went upstairs, made a cup of coffee, said morning to Mom, and Dad, and left after they gave her breakfast." What the fuck?! How the hell do you do that? Just come in the middle of the night to get laid then you go raid my kitchen and talk to my happy ass parents. Shit.

He went on, "The practice is for the sick party coming up at the Clearwaters, i would have thought Leah would have told you. OH! I get it, she came over to get some ass last night to get her skills ready for the party." I was about to slap his high ass but then I realized that it was way late. Later than i would have wanted to go to work. It was three-thirty. Damn.

I didn't have time for this, so i rushed James out of the bathroom and his dumbself just laughed all the way upstairs for no reason. I shook my head. This is a shame. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth on the way going upstairs. And with my great luck both my parents were at the table eatting and chatting till i came into view where everything sunddenly stopped.

"Um morning?" I said rushing looking for the keys to the Jeep. Edward would have to catch a ride with Mom today. Too damn bad. The parentals looked mad and disappointed, well...Mom, did. Dad, being a man and all just tried his best to contain a laugh. He was going to burst.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Mom said after a sip of her tea. I nawed on my bottom lip and shrugged.

"Talk about what." Yes I found the keys. She gave me a meaningful gaze. That was her 'You know what' face. "Um Mom i'm really late for work."

"We're going to talk about this when you get back." She was calm but as soon as i left through the front door Dad busted out laughing. Are you kidding me, James is roaming through the house smoking being high as hell, Edward is a damn man whore, and I just been violated by some girl who is clearly on something at some late hour of the night. And I'm the bad one. I'm the yongest, i should be the one getting away with things.

I turn the car on and drove the speed limit to Ms. Lilly's house. I pulled into the driveway and was greeted by her. She looks as if she was just about to leave for somewhere.

"OH Jacob, I didn't think you was going to come in today." She was rather cheerful. _I tired to call _I said in my head.

"I'm sorry, I-" she cut me off as she hurried into a little neat sports Mustang. How many cars does she have. And how cool does she look driving that thing.

"It's fine, I assume you got in late like my lazy grandaughters." I laughed. "I'm out to the market, i'll be back." She said as she drove off. I walked into the house that was filled with the scent of diffrent foods. I walked over to the kitchen where a guy that was eyeing me weird was smiling.

"Hi, I'm Lance, um lunch?" He offered. Good idea i haven't ate this morning. I smiled and nodded after i shook his hand. There was alot to choose from. I took a wrap that was filled with egg bacon and cheese. I nodded in appoval as he smiled at me a little too hard. I slowly walked to the back as i finished it. The yard didn't look a mess, but I knew I had to fix somethings today.

I was working on putting up the new grill Ms. Lilly had just brought. It wasn't complicated, I knew what i was doing. Ow! I had drop a screw and it dug into my hand leaving a little scratch on my thumb. Next thing i know the little spawn of Nessie's was licking it clean. I smiled and rubbed his head in return.

"Hey man what you doing out here?"

I kept rubbing him as he purred so lightly. Then he padded his way to someone who just came through the glass door. Nessie? She was hot in the little bikkini she was wearing. The girl walked right passed me and headed into the pool i didn't even get to clean. She swam for a while and i wasn't paying attention to my work. I think i was starring like an idioit. She finally got out and passed me after letting her hair down. Shaking the wetness on me.

She went back to the lawn chair and laid back. Reading a magazine that was on the table. I shook it off, looking at her and got back to fixing the new grill. Thats when Lance came out and came with drinks. Lemonade i suppose. He handed one to Nessie then walked over to me. Handing it over with a wink. That guy gave me the creeps, if i didn't know any better he's...Uh-oh. Maybe i'm just imaging things.

"Guys, Ms. Lilly is back and so is your parents Nessie, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so get ready, you too Jacob." How the hell did he know my name? "Ms. Lil said she would like it if you joined us."

"Uh thanks." I said getting up to my feet and walking in behind Nessie. She tunred to me.

"Guess Nan loves to keep you around huh."

"I might be her favorite, jealous much?" I teased her then was all in my space, about an inch away from my face.

"No..." She breathed in a low tone then walked upstairs to change i guess.

"OH JACOB! Hello cutie." It was Ms. Dwyer.

"Hello Renee." I smiled and she hugged me. Her husband came trailing after her. He was wearing a baseball cap and dirt white tee-shit.

"Hey Jake, man I'm Phil,..but you can call me ." I laughed with him. "I'm teasing, its just Phil." I nodded and shook his hand. Ms. Lilly came into view with a nice black shiny dress. She looked good. Where was she going?

"Kay everyone dinner is ready!" Lance said with a motion to get everyone to the dinning room. As soon as we all moved into there. There was a loud scream from upstairs. We all turned our heads as Nessie came into view wearing a causal tank top and shorts.

"What happen honey? Why are you screaming?" Renee asked. She seemed pretty calm. Nessie held up her cell phone. Just then Bella came through the door.

"I just got Bella's text." She said as Bella walked into the room and everyone looked at them.

"THE KINGS ARE COMING OVER! TOMORROW!" they both said and we all looked at them. I was confused

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Kay guys i didn't know how i was going to go about with this ch. But i think it turned out okay. Lots will be explained later. If you have an ideas or some kind of help please add your suggestions. Thanks and it would be nice to have some reviews please.**


	9. Say What!

"Say What?!"

**BPOV**

"Ah yeah i know!" Nessi came up to me and gave me a tight squeez as we bounced up and down in rejoice. I felt eyes on us.

"Sweetie? What do you mean they are coming over?" My mother asked. She was around the dinning room table where everyone settled in and was waiting for an explanation. I quickly ran over with Ness and sat down next to her.

"As in Royce called me during a lunch break and-"

"Whoa...a lunch break...since when do you have a job?" My father asked looking at me surprised. I stuffed a whole lot in my month and waited until i had competly swallowed. Luckily my mother jumped in

"Hunny i had told you about Bells' job from after i had found out."

Guess my Nan must have told her. "Anyway..." I went on. "Royce's grandmother works at the airline, they get something like a buddy pass for all of them round trip. So i don't know when they are going back they can go any time."

"Good that means i can send him packing when ever he crosses a line."

"Dad!" Nessi giggled, typical her to find it funny.

"Phillip you know Royce is a good respectable young man and wont do anything ingnorant." My mother is the best backup, thank god.

"Pfft whatever he acts like that in front of us but i know what goes on in a teenage boy's mind." My father wasn't letting it go.

"Hush! Your right_ you _should know." My Nan had spoke finishing her plate. "Girls if i could recall when your father was a young teenage boy he spent his days snuggling girls in his bedroom after wild parties." We all bursted out in laughter. Everyone even Lion's little weak meow was funny. My mother didn't find it too entertaining though. He caught her gaze and looked down after a flush of red filled his face.

"It was before i met you Babe." She shook her head in disappointment.. "But that kinds of proves my point, Im just not sure im comfortable with Royce staying all summer and-"

"And what? We have extra rooms Phill." Nan pointed out.

"C'mon dad your being hypocritical." Nessi said, he gave her a look.

"Well your mother, the girls, and I say they can and will come. They are completely welcome as long as Bella keeps up her reponsiblities. So your over ruled." Mom said it like a smart ass remark, go mom!

Dad let out a heavy sigh as he admitted defeat by the mighty women of the Dwyer family ruled. RAWR.

**JPOV**

"So let me get this straight..." I didn't know if i was getting the complete idea here, if I comprehend.

"Your sister's boyfriend is coming all the way from Washington state with his two happy ass sisters just to vist you guys?" It just didn't make sense to me;only staying for such limited time.

We was in the kitchen helping the Lance guy to clear the table and everyone else went into the first living room to talk about it. I could hear Bella's laughhter, I know for a fact that she was never this open. I never really seen her so excited before.

"His happy ass sisters happen to be my bestfriends, and its going to be for a while." She said it with a smile on her face. Just like Bella,...well Bella was more enthusiastic about it then Nessi. Their parents seemed okay

with it, well Ms. Renee did, Phill on the other hand rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. But hey i didn't care. Great just more little pain in my ass kids to bother me when im here.

FANFUCKINTASTIC! I realized we was done and Lance was quite. He gave me an odd smile. I shook it off. "I think i should go now. Night see you and your demons of hell tommorrow." I took a step and was being held by my arm.

"Uh wait,..." Nessi said. She let go and i turned to look at her, she seemed diffrent. "Can you please help me set up Lion's new playhouse scratching post? My dad had brought it the other day and i have yet to put it

up....It will only take a secound." Ugh this chick. Geez, wait this is good. The longer i stay the later i will get home and then mom cant nag about last night and the thing with Leah.

"Fine" i rolled my eyes.

Her dominating cat soundlessly walked up the stairs trailing after us. I still heard the questioning and the laughs coming from the living room as we pass them. Im surprised Phill didn't asked me why the hell am I going up the stairs. I thought I would have

had a knife to my neck by now, since he's the over protective father. Nessi finally open her bedroom door after walking a long narrow hallway. I Never had been up here in Ms Lil's house. I had only seen the first floor and the back yard. It was nice I'll admit,

something fit for a princess I guess. "What? You don't like?" Nessi playfully had frown.

"It's charming, now where the hell is the cat thingy?" She rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her walking in closet. A hug box with a picture of a cat enjoying its time in this huge castle like play thing.

"Right...so the pieces are all here i didn't take anything out." She filled the box upside down and let everything come out. I sighed and got to my knees to start working on it. "Um here are the instructions.." she waved a paper in my face. I smacked it away.

"I don't need _instructions_." I said mimicking her voice. "It seems pretty simple." She huffed in responce. It was slient for a while. It only had been a few mintunes and I was still just on the bottom part. This thing was tricky but i knew I'll be done with in the next ten.

"Are you mad at me?" It was random, I didn't even look up from what I was doing.

"For...?"

"I don't know...forget it." She shrugged. I don't know what are girls issue, so damn random. At least she wasn't acting like a bitch today. I began starting the top part where the hole was so the cat can rest in it's mini castle. Nessi sat across from me pretzel

style reading a girl magazine with the cat curled under her. I was almost done.

"Jacob!" The door swung open. "Oh my I didn't know you was still here." It was Renee with a cup of hot choclate I think, she handed it to Nessi. "I'll got get you a cup from down stairs."

"Oh no thanks, I'm almost done here, but thank you."

"It's very nice of you to put that up, I told Renesmee to do it on her own but she doesn't listen." Nessi smiled. "I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to bed, night see you tomorrow Jake." No one ever called me that besides my parents. She left the room with a smile and closed the door. I stared at Nessi.

"What?!"

"Sometimes I forget that your name is Renesmee." She rolled her eyes and drunk her hot chocolate. Ah I stood the whole castle up. I had one more task to do, put on the door thing.

"It says here that you like me." I took a double take. She was still in that magazine.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah huh...see first thing your denying it already. There is a list of things in here that proves that you do."

Okay this chick is on crack, serious O.D type drungs. What can a damn magazine know? Lion came towards me and streched on the side of his new toy.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I don't have time to give her satisfaction. "I'm done."

"Of course you are, your trying to put off this whole thing." She put on a devilish smirk and came towards me. I stood and backed up. She still was approaching me. My calfs hit the end of her bed and I tried to keep my balence. Her face was an inch away from mine.

"I don't mean to scare you...only let you see that I'm aware." This bitch was crazy.

"I'm leaving Ness."

"Of course you are..."

"Can you stop saying that!"

"Shh you'll wake up my parents." At this point I wish they would just bust in right now. She smiled again and gave me a hug. She backed up and starting dying with laughter. So hard she fell to the floor and her cat rolling with her.

"What? I don't get it."

"I'm only messing with you Jacob. I kinda just prove that your scared of girls."

This little bitc-

"Uh thanks alot for putting up Lion's toy, he likes it." The cat began climbing it.

"Whatever." She walked with me into her hall way. She gave me a shove with a smile. I pulled her in by the waist, looked her in the eyes. Fear engulfed them. I kissed her on the lips. Gliding one of my hands to her ass and back of her leg. She responded by kissing me back. I put more foce into mine, show her i wasn't playing. I pulled back and saw a complete daze linger in her eyes.

"I do not fear you females, I think I just poved that to you." I smiled and walked down stairs and got in my car. _'See two can play this game.'_

* * *

**Okay I knew where I was going with the whole BPOV. I wanted to just explain everyone's reaction about the Kings' vist that going to happen so soon. As for JPOV. I didn't mean for it to be like this but it plays out well. This is good for next chpt. {I'll be posting everyday or every other day} IT GETS WAYJUICIER than this! I'll keep you guys posted.**


	10. Oh The Kings

NPOV

"I think she's in love, she's smiling too much."

"Hmph nah, I think that she's having a really hot dream."

Familiar voices spoke over my head. I wanted to open my eyes and with much effort I did. And there they were, my two best friends in the whole world on my bed lying on either side of me.

They were still how I remembered them. Identical in most ways; clear ocean eyes, pink California lips, and wavy hair. Blonde for Nicole, and auburn for Victoria.

"AH! OH MY GOD! Girls you're finally here." I pounced on them which was a bad idea because they retaliated with pillows to my face. We all collapsed in giggles.

"Wait how'd you guys get here, Bella and I were suppose to pick all of you up." I stretched while walking over to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Well after about six hours on a flight, we had to wait another to be picked up, we called your mom. She apologized a billon times and said you and B overslept." Nicole explained.

"Um so sorry, I kind of got carried away with Lion's castle thing I put up last night, it was a late project." It was as if the girls didn't buy it.

"Whatever, where is my favorite feline anyways?" Victoria purred. I walked to my balcony to see what I have been seeing for a while now. My cat and Jacob are bonding. I sighed and pointed to them.

"Wait whoa! Who the hell is the hunk?" Nicole spat. Victoria pushed passed her and looked down jumping up and down in excitement.

I rolled my eyes at them. I didn't know what I was annoyed at more. The fact that my cat prefer the man candy's attention or, that I was…kind of jealous. It really began to grind my gears.

"Where are my parents?" I asked as I rummaged for a cigarette in a secret compartment in my nightstand.

"At work duh, they said they'll see us at dinner, where going out to eat." Good. This means Nan, can't make Jacob come with us. I smiled taking out my box of Newport's and lit it still standing on the balcony. I offered them one but they said…

"I don't want Mr. Muscles to think I smell gross." Vic smiled spraying her Victoria secret ravishing love collection on. I cough and swatted it away. Not really into the whole girly thing of scents. "I'm going down stairs to me meet him!" She exclaimed dashing out the room.

"Oh me too!" Nicole ran after her.

"WAIT...NO!" I didn't understand this feeling. "You guys can't!" _H-He's mine._

**BPOV**

"Damn girl." I heard a sexy voice whisper. I was in my shower. I saw a figure on the other side of my glass door. I turned off the water and backed up. "Belly it's me." Royce? What was he doing here so early? Or perhaps so late. I was supposed to have picked him this morning; I guess I was overwhelmed with the excitement last night that I slept in.

"Roy…" I breathed to myself. I slowly opened the shower door allowing the steam to leave and cloud up my bathroom further.

He was wearing a hot Hollister shirt button down and some cute Levi's. I attacked him. Almost instantly we were out into my room.

He carried me to my bed and hovered over me. I analyzed his face. His emotion was easy to read. Relief and love.

He was gorgeous. Beautiful eyes which reflected the perfect shade of blue. His soft curly fro of blonde hair, and now he put a halt to shaving I see. He stared down looking at my naked body.

"Jesus Bells, you're beautiful." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him in a warm tender welcoming. His shirt came off, and with the help of fast hands so did the pants.

I ran my hands in his soft hair as his lips left trails of kisses on my neck. I didn't want to talk, I wanted him and that was that.

"What time is it?" I asked almost in a loud moan. He smirks, as if he couldn't get anymore smug.

"Six-thirty-ish." He breathed.

"We have to get ready for dinner."

"I'm already about to e-" I smacked him on the neck and got up from underneath him.

"Behave, if you want to get on my dad's good side you better be ready." I rolled off to grab my robe which was hanging on the bathroom door.

Throwing it around me I looked through the closet browsing at the new wardrobe Nan got us. I picked out a one shoulder sundress. For some reason it seemed brighter.

"Babe relax, I promise to follow the rules. I don't want to step on any toes. This is your Grandmother's house." He headed over to pick up his clothes again to dress.

I slid on the dress after the hooking of a strapless bra. I appreiacated it. Last thing I need is Dad to try and cut Royce's visit short.

"Thank you, we can't afford for any mess ups okay?" I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded with hugging my waist and a light kiss to the forehead.

"Hey gross wads! We're heading out now!" Nessie screamed from downstairs.


End file.
